wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral
Admiral is the father of Luna and Blue, as well as the former mate of Burnet and Silverspot. He is constantly trying to improve the flamesilk factory, writing streams of letters to Queen Wasp, one every seven days. He is very optimistic about being imprisoned, and thinks that working at the factory is a huge, important responsibility. He cares deeply about Luna and Blue. Personality Admiral is an optimistic happy go-lucky silkwing who is good at making the best out of even the worst situations as he has no problem being held captive in the flamsilk factory. Admiral's oblivious to the fact that he is actually a prisoner thinking that he and his coworkers are employees are simply employees for Queen Wasp even though they're obviously not. However Admiral isn't completely blind to this situation as he unsuccessfully attempts to get Wasp to improve the flamesilk factory by constantly sending her letters she never answers except when he requested tangerines. He is also proud to be a father excited to meet his son for the first time and looked forward to meeting his daughter when she emerged from the cocoon. Admiral's over optimism and ignorance to Queen Wasp's indifference towards the flamesilks causes him to overlook and have a biased view against some of the other Flamesilks who don't share his optimism about being imprisoned. It's unknown if Admiral's ignorance of being imprisoned is out of stupidity or wishful thinking as Blue states that the other flamesilks behave oddly as well do to being imprisoned. Appearance Admiral has shimmering blue green scales, a hue somewhere between Blue’s and Luna’s colors. His eyes are brown with a faint gold tinge to them, and he has darker purple streaks along his wings and matching spots of white on each one . He is quite skinny . Biography ''Pre-Series'' He grew up in Hornet Hive before undergoing Metamorphosis and emerging from his cocoon in the flamesilk factory. Later, he was sent out to have dragonets in the hope of creating more flamesilks before returning to the factory. ''The Lost Continent'' Blue thought about how Admiral was whisked off to another Hive before he could see his eggs, and how it was better that way because Burnet and Silverspot love each other more than they could ever love him. Later, when Blue is captured and imprisioned in the factory, Admiral tries to teach him and Luna not to associate with any of the flamesilks besides those Admiral is on speaking terms with. After Blue and Luna tell Admiral about their escape plan, hoping that he will want to escape with them, he refuses and tries to sabotage their escape by calling out to the guards. However, Danaid foils Admiral by starting up a shouting match involving all ten flamesilks, helping Blue and Luna escape through a tunnel made by the LeafWings and out onto a cave that overlooks the ocean. Family Tree Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang AdmiralTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing red-admiral-butterfly.jpg|Admiral Butterfly References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Supporting Characters